


I Will Always Be on Your Side

by TurtlemanTremors084 (Killjoys4life)



Series: Gifsets [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Dream Gift, F/F, Fanart, Gen, Gifset, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys4life/pseuds/TurtlemanTremors084
Summary: A gifset made for the lovely: loved-the-stars-too-fondly for the Agents of SHIELD Dream Gift... thing.
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Gifsets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585759
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	I Will Always Be on Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625404) by [26stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars). 



  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "I need you to believe me when I tell you that when it comes to us against the darkness, I will always be on your side." - Doors by 26stars (Chap. 1)  
> [The Tumblr Post](https://the-dc-killjoy.tumblr.com/post/189953061209/i-need-you-to-believe-me-when-i-tell-you-that)


End file.
